Jugando al raton y al gato
by Ceridwen-Black
Summary: Capitulo 6!Harry y Draco tiene un encuentro pasional.Para Draco es solo eso, pero para harry no. Y hay entra en acción SuperHermione!Un club de locas intentara ayudar al pobre harry para enamorar al Slytherin.y encima se tendra que liar con una de ellas.
1. Default Chapter

Título: Jugando al ratón y al gato

Autor: CeridwenBlack

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación de J.K. Rowling. Si me perteneciesen estaría forrada y no es mi caso.

Con esto no consigo nada salvo dar rienda suelta a mi pervertida imaginación.

Advertencia: Esto es una relación Hombre-Hombre...es decir Flash. Además de tener sexo específico y gráfico (vamos que no deja mucho a la imaginación!) Por favor todos aquellos homofobicos que se abst4engan de leer. No quiero Howlers en mi correo.

_Capitulo 1.L'incontro_

Sus manos acariciaban cara rincón de la pálida piel provocando que un escalofrió de placer recorriese cada centímetro del cuerpo de su amante. Sus labios se encontraron en una lucha desenfrenada. Sus lenguas se contorsionaban por descubrir cada rincón escondido en las cavidades bucales del otro.

Ambos se separaron para coger el aire que les estaba faltando. Mientras sus miradas se encontraron. Se perdieron mutuamente en la inmensidad del otro. Y como se de un imán se tratase se volvieron a besar. Sus manos recorrían cada rincón del cuerpo otro: acariciando, rozando, masajeando su piel.

Los poros de su piel producían más glándulas sudoríparas provocando un líquido brillante por todo su joven cuerpo por el esfuerzo.

Sus erguidas erecciones se rozaban sin ningún obstáculo por medio, mandando un placer infinito a cada rincón de los jóvenes amantes.

Al final, unas manos acariciaron la zona oscura, haciendo que el otro se convulsionase por el acto.

Copio sus delgadas y blancas piernas y las separa dejando ver como su amado estaba de excitado. Era palpable su placer, ya que una torre se erguía delante de él demostrándoselo.

Acerco sus dedos a la boca de su ángel dorado para que los lamiera. Éste los acerco y los chupo y succionó como si fuera el mejor mangar del mundo. Esto solo provoco que su propia erección aumentase a tal extremo que fuese incluso dolorosa. Saco con delicadeza los dedos de los labios de su querido, he introdujo uno despacio en pequeño rincón oscuro del cuerpo del otro.

Al primer toque se sobresalto. Él lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo. Y lo quería sentir dentro de el en toda su plenitud. Entonces miro a esas dos orbitas verdes que poseía. Eran únicas. Solo logro asentir como reconocimiento a que continuase. El otro solo pudo sonreír para continuar con satisfacción su trabajo.

Termino de introducir su dedo para comenzar hacer movimientos circulares para provocar la dilatación tan deseada, que ahora ocupaba solo su mente. Lo introdujo más adentro buscando de este modo encontrar el rincón del éxtasis. Y lo logro. Rozó la próstata haciendo que el otro gimiese de puro placer debajo suyo.

Introdujo otro dedo, continuando con los movimientos circulares. El ángel dorado se contorsionaba debajo suyo. Gemidos salían de su roja e hinchada boca por los apasionados besos.

Uno tercero se introdujo siguiendo el juego de los otros dos.

-Por...por favor…te necesito…-Eran las únicas palabras que consiguió decir el rubio ente tanta pasión que nublaba sus sentidos.

No dudo un segundo y se introdujo poco a poco en el asta estar por completo en su interior. Sus movimientos cesaron esperando que su amante se acostumbrase a la intrusión. Después de unos segundos empezó hacer movimientos suaves y sensuales produciendo que una oleada de placer les invadiesen a ambos. Se recostó sobre su compañero de pasión, poniendo los brazos estirados sobre el, pero continuando las embestidas. Quería ver ese hermoso rostro mientras hacían el amor, ver sus ojos grises llenos de lujuria, pasión y placer todo junto.

Sus movimientos se iban acelerando llegando a ser rápidas y precisas tocando ese punto oculto dentro del rubio. Ahora su amado solo podía agarrarse a su espalda, clavándole las uñas, mientras gritaba de pasión. Sintió como su cuerpo se convulsionaba derramándose dentro de su "supuesto" Némesis.

Los ojos grises se cerraron, mientras gritaba de placer, derramándose entre los dos.

Sus brazos no pudieron sostenerlo por más tiempo y se dejo caer suavemente encima de su amado.

Sus respiraciones eran irregulares.

-Ha...Harry...

-Mm.

-Esto...ha sido el mejor polvo de mi vida...

En el rostro del moreno se dibujo una sonrisa.

-Y de la mía.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Pero de repente el joven Slytherin empezó a moverse debajo del Gryffindor molesto.

-Potter...me tengo que ir.

El Ojiverde se separó mirando a su amante.

-Ya?

-Si- Dijo empujándolo y poniéndose de pie para poder vestirse.

-Esto…Draco...

-Que-dijo de mala manera el rubio.

-Esto...nosotros...esto...

-Si!Dijo levantando una ceja al más estilo Malfoy.

-qué somos?

-Nada!

-Qué!

-a veces pareces corto.-dijo mirándole a los ojos.-No fue nada! solo sexo! Nada más1 y ahora si me disculpas-Dijo abandonado en la habitación dejando solo, desnudo y lloroso Harry Potter.

Hermione iba buscando a su compañero, cuando llego a un pasillo y lo vio tirado en el suelo llorando sin freno, cogiéndose las piernas con sus brazos y ocultando su rostro entre ellas.

-ha...Harry?

El moreno levanto la vista y vio a su amiga.

-Mione-grito mientras se levantaba y la abrazaba, mientras ocultaba su rostro ente las ropas de ella. Su pequeño cuerpo se convulsionaba debajo de ella.

-Harry, tranquilo, ya estoy aquí.-dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda con movimientos circulares para que se tranquilizase.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos (que para Hermione parecieron siglos) Harry dejo de llorar. Ambos se habían metido en un aula vacía que estaba cerca.

-Y ahora me vas a contar que te paso? dijo mirandole fijamente a los ojos.

-Dra...Draco-dijo en un susurro, pero que Hermione lo capto muy bien.

él? que te hizo-

-nos acostamos-dijo ahora un ruborizado Harry.

-qué-sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la confesión de su amigo. Ella sabia que Harry estaba perdidamente enamorado del Slytherin(a decir verdad ella era la única que lo sabia, pues el moreno no se quería ni imaginar la reacción de su amigo ron)-eso es fantástico-Pero capto un error"_si se han acostado porque esta así? No se supone que estarán juntos a no ser que..."-_Harry...no me dirás que él...

-….-

-solo te utilizó-el miedo estaba en su voz. Sus dudas se disiparon al ver aflorar las lagrimas en los ojos de su amigo.-Esta las pagará!Se arrepentirá-contesto mientras abrazaba con afecto a Harry.

-Pero yo...

-aun lo amas-dijo Granger mirándolo los ojos. Él solo cabeceo en modo de afirmación.-oh! harry que vamos hacer contigo. Dijo más para ella misma que para los demás. Sabía que en el corazón de su compañero no existía mal alguno y que por eso muchas veces se aprovechaban de él.

-Quisiera que él también sintiese lo mismo que yo.-Dijo Harry.

Hermione le miro, y en ese mismo se le ocurrió una idea.

-Harry de verdad le quieres?

-Si-dijo ruborizándose.

"_de verdad que el amor es ciego!"_Pensaba la castaña.

-Bien, pues vamos hacer que Draco se enamore locamente de ti, y que sufra igual que tu lo haces por él-dijo con voz decidida.

-Qué? Pero eso es..

-imposible? no! solo hay que saber como y como mover las cuerdas-Una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en su rostro.-Ahora para hacer lo que tengo planeado necesitamos ayuda.

Y diciendo eso se levando ayudando ha hacerlo también a su amigo.

-Ayuda?

-OH! Si! Pero creo que a ti no te gustará…

Se marcho caminando dejando un atontado Harry.

-A quien se referirá? Eh! Espera Hermione-dijo mientras corría para alcanzar a Hermione. Mientras lo hacia pensaba que todo acabaría bien, al menos esa era su pequeña esperanza.

Continuará…

Qué le pareció? Un Harry/Draco. Hacía tiempo que me rondaba esta idea por la cabeza(esta y 70000 más!). Pero poco a poco las iré haciendo(ahora tengo más tiempo libre), por lo que me puedo dedicar más tranquilamente a hacer los fics y no hacerlo todo deprisa. Si les gusto, ya saben lo que deben hacer REVIEWS!


	2. el club de las brujas

Hola! Ya se..Hace tiempo que tendría que haber actualizado este fic..Pero, por actualizar otros que tengo(que son bastantes!) y razones personales(mi abuela esta muy enferma, tiene un tumor, además que soy la canguro de mi hermano pequeño de año y medio)..No he podido hacerlo antes. Además hay que incluir que mi Hermosa e ingeniosa Musa se fue de Vacaciones a saber donde y con quien?¬¬. Y asta hace poco no ha vuelto.

Solo una advertencia. Actualizare mis Fics los domingos. Porque entre semana me es imposible, además que no tengo Internet en mi casa y que tengo que ir a casa de una amiga para hacerlo(Sin pensar mal!¬¬).

Las respuestas a los reviews se encuentran al final del capitulo.

Advertencias: Este Fic es Slash/Yaio. Es decir que es relación hombre/Hombre. Si eres homo fóbico, no leas! No quiero luego Howlers en mi correo.

Pareja: Harry/Draco.

Genero: Humor/Romance

Diclaimer: A ver…Yo no soy la dueña de estos personajes! Solos los cojo prestados para satisfacción personal en mis locas, retorcidas y morbosas ideas que tiene mi mente pervertida. Con esto no gano ni un céntimo, no como la forra de la autora. Si lo ganase, no tendría que trabajar..No creéis?

Por cierto..Hace poco que vi. la serie entera de Gravitation..Y creo que se notara en este capitulo que estoy de buen humor.

Capitulo 2. El club de las Brujas.

En el capitulo anterior…

Ayuda?

OH! Si! Pero creo que a ti no te gustará…

Se marcho caminando dejando un atontado Harry.

A quien se referirá? Eh! Espera Hermione!-dijo mientras corría para alcanzar a Hermione. Mientras lo hacia pensaba que todo acabaría bien, al menos esa era su pequeña esperanza.

Hermione se levanto la maga y dejo a relucir en su muñeca una pulsera con de cuero en donde se podía apreciar una placa en donde se divisaba una sol y una estrella.

Morgana Le fay!

En el pasillo se oyó una voz que Harry no reconoció.

Si! Que ocurre Mione?

Eso!

Chicas tengo un caso 5-2-3

EH! Un 5-2-3?

SI!Y es urgente!Reunión en cinco minutos!

SI!-Dijeron Varias voces femeninas a la vez.

Cambio y corto!

Hermione seguía caminando como si nada y Harry.

&&&&&

Harry siguió a Hermione asta la torre de astronomía. Durante todo el trayecto pregunto que quien era la persona que los iba ayudar, pero su amiga respondía con una sonrisa.

Ya en la sala en donde normalmente daban clases. Harry se situó en el centro tal como su amiga se lo pidió , mientras Hermione se dirigía a la pared de la derecha. Toco con su varita una piedra y dijo algo que Harry no logro entender. De repente la pared se abrió, dejando paso a un pasadizo con una escalera que descendía. Hermione comenzó a bajar las escaleras y el moreno la siguió. Las paredes eran de piedra con unas pequeñas antorchas que producían la poca iluminación del camino. Después de unos pocos minutos llegaron a su destino. Delante de ellos había una puerta de madera lisa. No tenía pomo ni ningún objeto para poder abrirla. En el medio se podía distinguir un sol con una pequeña estrella en a su lado. Harry se dio cuenta que rea la misma que tenia Hermione en la pulsera.

Hermione se acerco a la puerta y dijo algo en un susurro, y esta se abrió.

Hermione pasó dentro. Harry al entrar pudo distinguir una enorme sala. Las paredes de la sala eran de un color crema muy suave. Las paredes estaban prácticamente vacías sino fuera porque en cada una de ellas había el escudo de cada casa. En la pared de donde estaba la puerta de entrada (lado derecho de esta) estaba el escudo de Hufflepuff. Al fondo ala derecha había dos puertas de color caoba. Entre ellas se podía distinguir el escudo de Slytherin. La sala en si tenia en el lado izquierdo una enorme chimenea que proporcionaba el suficiente calor para mantener caliente la habitación. Justo arriba de la chimenea el escudo de Gryffindor. En frente había tres sofás enormes de cuero negro para por lo menos 12 personas. Y medio de ellos una mesita de cristas lo bastante larga como para que todos los ocupantes de los sofás lograsen coger algo de ella. En un rincón en frente de la puerta de entrada había un sofá para dos personas, con una pequeña mesita de te, en donde se distinguía una pequeña lamparita. Y en el otro rincón una esplendida biblioteca con todo tipo de libros. Y en esa pared el escudo de Ravenclaw

Pasa y siéntate, Harry. Ahora mismo llegaran.-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a unos de los sofás que había justo enfrente de la chimenea. Harry se sentó a su lado.

Mione

Si? –Dijo mirándole, ya que al sentarse se había quedado absorta mirando el fuego.

Quienes me ayudaran?

Ah! Pues veras son..

NOSOTRAS!

Hermione y Harry se giraron muertos de miedo por el repentino grito. Su vista se dirigió hacia la entrada ala sala y se pudo ver a varias chicas que Harry ya conocía.

Vosotras?- Pregunto Harry temeroso. Miro a Hermione como para confirmar sus sospechas.

Así es!-Confirmo.

Harry volvió su vista hacia las recién llegadas y que no eran ni nada menos que Cho Cheng(N.A:AHGGG!No la aguanto!),Lisa Turpin( una Ravenclaw del curso de Harry.), Ginny Weasley, Millient Bulstrade, Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones y Lavander Brown y Parvatil Patil(era así?)

Como..Esto…

Lo tuyo es la elocuencia, querido.-comento Pansy mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry. Las demás la estaban imitando.

Harry.-Comenzó Ginny.- Estas en un club secreto de chicas.

oO

Joder Potter!Que no se lo puedes decir a nadie!-Comento Bulstrade.

Todos la miraron.

Lo tuyo es la delicadeza.-comento Cho.

Veras Harry. Si quieres nuestras ayuda tienes que jurarnos que esto no se lo dirás a nadie.

Harry afirmo(Pobrecillo, esta muy confundido aun UU).

Y que juraras por nuestra Biblia.-Dijo Abbot

Otro asentimiento.

Y que lo que pase en estas cuatro paredes no saldrá de aquí.- comento Bones

Otro asentimiento.

Y que serás totalmente sincero, porque sino no te podremos ayudar.-Dijo Patil

Otro asentimiento.

Y que como recompensa nos harás un streaptress.-Dijo Bulstrade

Otro asentimien..

Que!-Grito Harry.

Millient!-Gritaron todas.

Que? Estaba diciendo a todo que si.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

No la hagas caso.-Dijo Hermione.-Bien, Harry. Ahora juraras por nuestra Biblia y te ayudaremos con Malfoy.

mi Draky!-suspiró Pansy.

Que guapo! Que ojos! Que culo! Que pedazo de p..-

Milliente!- Gritaron todos.

Que!-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Es así siempre?-Pregunto Harry.

Tiene sus días.-Conteste Ginny.

AH!

Bien! Lisa, ves a por la Biblia.

Si!- Dijo mientras se acercaba ala biblioteca. De allí saco un libro de color rojo con letras doradas. Se lo dio a Hermione. Esta estiro la mano dejando ver el titulo…

Esto…

Harry pon la mano derecha en el corazón y la izquierda sobre nuestra Biblia.- Mientras decía esto Hermione, las demás se habían colocado haciendo un circulo alrededor de ellas.

Esto…Mione…

Si?

Esta es vuestra Biblia?- Dijo señalando el libro en donde se podía distinguir el titulo de "el diario de Bridget Jones: La historia" (N.A: JA,JA,JA! Que mala soy! Este libro en si no existe, pero es una recopilación de los dos que si existen. Ellas lo han recopilado.)

Hermione le miró con cara de circunstancias.

si! Por?

Nada! Nada!

Bien! Ahora a jurar! Repite conmigo! Yo Harry James Potter

Yo Harry James Potter…

Juro sobre esta Biblia sagrada

juro sobre… –Risita. Mirada asesina de Hermione.- esta Biblia sagrada…

Que no revelare ninguna información ni sobre la existencia…

que no revelare ninguna información ni sobre la existencia…

bajo la pena de muerte...

bajo la pena de muerte…

o bajo castigo…

o bajo castigo…

sobre este club de las brujas.

sobre este club de las brujas.

Bien!-Grito Ginny abrazando a Harry.- Ahora eres uno de los nuestros.

EH?- Se puso pálido. Harry cayó en la cuenta en que era un club de mujeres..Y el era un hombre! Eso en que lo convertía?

Harry a partir de ahora…-Pansy hablo mirando a Ginny de forma asesina, pues creyó saber lo que paso por la cabeza del Gryffindor.- Serás el único hombre que formaras parte del club, y solo asta que hayamos resuelto tu caso.

Harry asintió ahora mas seguro.

y que plan usaremos? Draky es muy complicado.- Dijo Bulstrade. Tomando asiento en un sofá. Las demás la siguieron.

Pues que os parece el de los celos?- Pregunto Lisa.

No se pero solo no funcionara? Concluyo Cho.- Hace falta ayuda en ese.

Un momento!- Harry estaba aun de pie. Todas se giraron para mirarlo.- Como sabéis que se trata de Draco?

AH! Eso entra en un código que tenemos. Te acuerdas de lo que dije antes.- Comento Mione.

Harry asintió.

Cada caso y personaje tiene un número.

Pero dijiste Tres?

Así es! Dije el tuyo. El de Draco, y el caso.

AH!

Bien por donde íbamos?

Creo que será mejor añadirle una táctica también de ignoración.- Pensó Abbot en voz alta

si! Yo pienso lo mismo.!- corroboró Ginny.

Harry decidió irse a la biblioteca de la sala. Cogió un libro cualquiera(no se dio cuenta que era el kamasutra gay, ji, ji.). Y se sentó, ignorando la discusión sobre el método que utilizaría para conquistar a su rubio dragón.

Al abrir el libro sus ojos se abrieron como platos! Se puso primero pálido y luego más rojo que el pelo de los Weasley. Luego una sonrisa se puso en sus labios y fue ojeando las páginas minuciosamente, pero aun así tenia teñidas de carmín las mejillas.

Estaba tan absorto en mirar los dibujos que no se percato que ya habían pasado varios minutos y que la discusión había finalizado.

Harry!

Este salto del asiento, para tirar por los aires el libro. Para cogerlo tuvo que hacer varias maniobras de lo más graciosas. Para la final sentarse encima de el.

Que leías?- Pregunto Bulstrade de forma picara.

Todas la miraron de mala forma, ya que sabían que libro era.

Esto..Pues..

Déjalo!-Comento Mione. Millient se encogió de hombros.

Harry. Ya tenemos un plan!- Dijo Pansy con una sonrisa maliciosa.

En ese momento un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Miro al resto de las componentes de ese club. Todas tenían un aspecto similar al de Parkinson.

Dios! donde me he metido..-susurro Harry.

Continuara….

JE, JE, JE! Que mala soy! Pobre Harry. No sabe donde se ha metido ! El próximo capitulo será el domingo que viene y se llamara "comienza el plan de ataque.".

Bien! Ya sabéis! Si os ha gustado o alguna critica… Reviews!

P.D: También me podríais dar ideas locas de cómo enamorar a Draco. Yo ya tengo el plan, pero me gustaría saber como lo haríais vosotras.

JA,jA! IDEA!. Si queréis salir en el fic y ser una de las antiguas conquistas de Draky y decir como lo intentasteis, podéis dejarme un Review! JA, JA! Que mala soy! Solo decirme lo que paso, vuestra idea cual era y como reacciono el. Por supuesto vuestro aspecto.. Si puede ser dejadme vuestro Email o Messenger para ponerme en contacto con vosotras/os para consultaros.

JA,JA,JA! Que mal soy! A veces me doy miedo a mi misma! JA,JA,JA!

Contestación a los Reviews:

Margie Moon: Gracias por tu apoyo. Draky sufrira un poquito

Akeru Fujimi: SuperHermione al Poder! La verdad es que esta pareja es una de mis favoritas! La idea se me ocurrio en un sueño que tuve. (Yo y mis sueños locos. quien nos entiende?) Gracias! Actualizare los domingos apartir de hoy.

Sandra-Sms: Gracias por tu apoyo. Por cierto me gusta mucho tu fic!

Shakia-Yavanna: Gracias! Draky sufrira lo justito. Lo prometo. Ya que a mi tambien me gusta este personaje. Por cierto gracias por ayudarme a poder aceptar reviews anonimos. Eres un encanto!

bueno asta el domingo que viene..o antes si es que tengo que contactar con alguien. Besitos!Na no da!


	3. Entramos en accion!

Hola! Como prometí ya estoy aquí!.

Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que me han dejado un review. Los aprecio un montón! Y a todas aquellas personas que me han dejado una idea de cómo se ligarían a Draky... Me pondré en contacto con ellas esta semana..

La contestación a los Reviews al final del capítulo.

Capítulo 3. Entramos en acción!

El pasillo estaba vacío. No había nadie excepto un muchacho de ojos verdes muy nervioso. Y junto a él una muchacha de rubia. Ambos miraban expectantes a que pareciese una persona en concreto en el pasillo. Sus miradas se dirigían hacia unas escaleras que daban directas a las mazmorras.

Recuérdame porque estoy aquí contigo- dijo el Gryffindor.- Y porque vamos hacer esto...

Pues porque quieres que nuestro Dray te quiera y caiga rendido a tus pies..."querido".- Contesto la slytherin.

...-

En la cara de ella se dibujo una sonrisa. Puede que fuese verdad que lo que iban ha hacer no fuese muy noble..Mas bien, parece una táctica Slytherin. Pero es que para atacar a un Slytherin...o mas bien al príncipe de Slytherin había que contraatacar con técnicas del mismo estilo.

Aún se acordaba como reaccionó el inocente joven que ahora estaba a su lado.

FLASHBACK

Harry. Ya tenemos un plan!- Dijo Pansy con una sonrisa maliciosa.

En ese momento un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Miro al resto de las componentes de ese club. Todas tenían un aspecto similar al de Parkinson.

Dios! donde me he metido..-susurro Harry.

bien! En primer lugar...- Una sonrisa diabólica iluminó la cara de Pansy- Tendrás que liarte con una de nosotras...

QUE!

Pues que tendrás que...

Si lo he oído! Pero porque!

Muy sencillo... tendrás que demostrarle a Dray que lo suyo no te importó, y que fue alguien pasajero en tu vida.

y que te puedes liar con quien sea, si quieres.- contesto Ginny.

Harry las miró con cara de pocos amigos.

Y con quien será?- Se resignó. Sabía que estaba en buenas manos, y que con ellas conseguiría a su amor..pero otra cosa es que le gustase los métodos que utilizasen.

Aún no lo hemos decidido.- Contesto Mione.

Bien! Entonces decididlo!.-contesto Harry. Se estaba haciendo ha la idea que se tendría que "liar" con una de ellas. No es que fuesen feas..ni mucho menos..pero es que estaba en contra de todo lo que él consideraba moral. Pero ya no le importaba nada..Draco Malfoy sería suyo...Y haría lo que fuese por conseguirlo!

Al salir de sus pensamientos, no fue muy alentador que digamos.

Chicas que haceis?-Preguntó mirando a las chicas que estaban en un circulo.

no lo ves?-contesto Bulstrade.-Estamos decidiendo quien saldrá contigo.

bien! A la de una..a la de dos... a la de tres!

Piedra!Papel! Y tijeras!

Y todas sacaron sus manos la vez.

El pobre Harry estaba pálido.De verdad se lo estaban rifando a piedra, papel y tijeras? Dios! Que había hecho el para merecer esto!

bien! Tu fuera! –Gritaron al Turpin.

Otra vez!

Espera mi piedra se come tus tijeras!-Oyó a una decir.

Pero mis tijeras cortan al papel de turpin!- Oyo a otra.

y el papel de turpin come...

Harry decidió desconectar de esas "locas" que "supuestamente lo ayudarían. Sus pasos fueron a la biblioteca, otra vez. Se fijo que en lado había comics..y decidió coger uno. Este tenía por titulo Gravitation. A los pocos minutos estaba destornillándose de risa. Le encantaba el personaje de Shuichi. Era muy divertido.

Asi...Destornillándose lo encontraron las chicas.

Harry.- cortó Cho.

Si?- Dijo secándose una lágrima.-YA?

Todas afirmaron con muy poco entusiasmo especto una...

TU?-

Aja! Querido. Seré tu pareja.-

Su cara se puso pálida.

si no hay otra. Y cuando empezamos?- Cuanto antes acabase esa locura, mejor.

Ahora!- Dijo cogiendole del brazo y arrastrándolo del lugar.

Ahora?

Eres sordo?- dijo de mal humor. Aunque eso lo aparentaba. Porque por dentro estaba feliz. Podía liarse con uno de los tios mas buenos de hogwarts y encima públicamente. Ademas sabía que tendría que aprovechar la oportunidad, por eso hizo trampas en el sorteo que hicieron después de desistir con el "piedra, papel, tijeras".

no...

Bien! Pues en marcha! Que sé donde estará en 15 minutos.

FIN FLASHBACK

Ahora lo único que faltaba es que comenzase bien el plan ideado por unas mentes perversas, sin escrúpulos y con unas..."buenas" intenciones.

El sonido de unos pasos la sacaron de sus cavilaciones...

Ya viene!- y acto seguido, cogió la Potter del brazo. Ella se apoyó contra la pared. Cogió el rostro de un sonrojado Harry y lo beso.

Al principio no sabia lo que había pasado. Solo sentía los labios de Pansy aprisionado contra los suyos. Su lengua delineando las curvas de sus labios, incitándolo a abrirlos. Al final se rindió a ese placer que le estaba proporcionándole la rubia. Era tan distinto a los labios del rubio. Sus labios sabían como si fuese una fruta exótica...era puro placer. Sus lenguas luchaban para tomar el dominio.

Entonces algo los interrumpió.

Ajamp!Ajamp!

ambos se separaron.

Miraron a quien los interrumpió. Se encontraron con unos ojos grises intensos mirándoles.

Que haces Pansy?- dijo mirando a Potter

no lo ves? Estaba con mi...-dijo mirando a Potter.- querido

Querido?-Dijo Malfoy abriendo los ojos como platos.

Así es! Desde hace 5 minutos.

Draco los miró de mala manera.

Bien!

Y se fue sin mas.

esto... Pankirson..creo..

Vamos bien!"querido". nuestro plan solo acaba de comenzar. Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras abandonaba el pasillo dejando a un desconcertado Harry.

Continuará...

Que os a parecido? Ya sé..un poco cortito... pero el próximo a ver si consigo que sea un poco mas largo.

Una cosa...a todas aquellas que quieren salir en el fics como una de las conquistas de Draco o que cuente como les fue con el...Por favor dejadme el hotmail. Yo me conecto de 8 a 9.30 de la noche entre semana. así me será mas fácil entre lo que me queréis decir.

Contestacion Reviews:

Inocent muggle: Me lie un poco con lo que me contaste,UU Al final te lias con Blaize y dejas luego a los dos con tres palmos de narices? Es eso? La verdad es que si fuese asi..Estaría muy bien! JE,je. Aun que pobrecito blaise...me cae bien. . Quie te parece si me mandas tu hotmail y ultimamos los ultimos detalles para que salgas en el siguiente capi. Si? Asi me explicas mejor tu idea. Gracias por el mi fic.

MARGIE MOON : Gracias por tu Review! La verdad es que haré que sufra un poco el Dragon..no por harry..sino por todas aquellas que estan en su lista. Saludos a todos aquellos de Mexico! Soy internacional! Je,je.


	4. Despertando la atencion

Hola!Hoy estoy de buen Humor y se notara en el capítulo de Hoy!

Gracias por los Reviews!Me animan mucho a continuar con el capitulo.

Esto se supone que tendría que haber actualizado el domingo. Lo intente,pero el ordenador de mi amiga Moony no iba bien. Y es en su casa donde me meto en Internet porque en my house aun no aun puesto la linea telefonica. Osea...que estoy en su casa todos los dias para poder leer vuestras historias. Soy ya hija adoptiva!JA,JA! Bueno, a lo que iba...Y no puede subir el capítulo. Si estais leyendo es que ya funcionaba bien. Gracias por su paciencia!

Advertencias: Este Fic es Slash/Yaio. Es decir que es relación hombre/Hombre. Si eres homo fóbico, no leas! No quiero luego Howlers en mi correo, ni tomatazos ni nada por el estilo. Estas advertido!

Pareja: Harry/Draco.

Genero: Humor/Romance

Diclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. No cobro ni un céntimo por realizar esto…solo lo hago para divertirme un rato. Los personajes pertenecen a una rubio inglesa que esta forrada la gachona! O sea se..J.K.Rowling.(N.A.: siento la expresión pero desde que mato a Paddy no me cae muy bien!UU Lo hecho de menos!)

Capitulo 4. Despertando la atención.

Harry se dirigía al gran comedor después de haber aguantado una reunión con el club de las "locas" brujas, según él. Durante casi 2 horas de conversación de mujeres, sobre como había funcionado la parte A de su plan, y de cómo sería la parte B. Harry no aguanto más esa conversación y decidió salir a dar un paseo por el lago.

Empezó a caminar tranquilamente por la orilla del lago, dejando que la brisa le acariciara el cabello. Sus ojos se cerraron ocultando sus ojos esmeraldas. Necesitaba pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo. No sabía si había hecho bien en aceptar la ayuda de ellas. Sabía que lo estaban haciendo con la mejor intención del mundo…pero estaba bien el método de hacerlo? No era una manera muy ética de hacerlo. La verdad, es que deseaba que Draco lo quisiese, lo amase, lo desease por él mismo. Pero es que ya estaba tan desesperado por conseguir su atención!

Aun recordaba como había ocurrido su encuentro. ÉL estaba tranquilamente paseando por pasillo pensando en su adorado Draco, cuando una mano lo metió en un aula vacía. Lo siguiente que supo es que alguien lo estaba besando. Unos labios carnosos y apetecibles lo estaban devorando. Una lengua juguetona le estaba pidiendo acceso y el se lo permitió. Sus lenguas luchaban en una batalla por conseguir el dominio. En cuanto les falto aire se separaron. Entonces él pudo observar quien era su "secuestrador". Y era ni nada menos que…Draco Malfoy! Dios se sentía a morir de placer. Sus ojos se encontraron y sintió la necesidad de volver a probar el néctar de esos labios.

Un suspiró escapó de sus labios. Sus ojos se abrieron para observar el atardecer. Parecía mentira todo el tiempo que había estado pensando. Sus amigos estarían preocupados por él. Y ni que decir por esa tanda de locas con las que se había ajuntado. Dirigió sus pasos hacia el colegio, pero se detuvieron al ver que unos fríos ojos grises lo observaban.

Potter.- Dijo en un susurro.

Malfoy.-contesto.

Así que eres la pareja de Pansy.- dijo mientras se acercaba a donde estaba el Gryffindor.

Así es!-Respondió de mala manera.

Es que no se había tragado toda la actuación que había realizado. Tan mal actor era?

no me lo creo.

que?-dijo abriendo los ojos.

Vamos. No se estaréis intentando vosotros dos. Pero no me trago que Parkinson esté contigo. Solo mírate! Pansy tiene mejor gusto! Tu Pelo es una maraña de enredos. Sus gafas se cae a pedazos, tus pantalones te viene por lo menos dos tallas mas grande.

Harry notaba como su rostro se iba poniendo rojo de la vergüenza.

y además..

NADA! Además nada!- Grito una voz.

Ambos se giraron y observaron a una furiosa Pansy Parkinson. Su cara estaba rojo de la indignación.

Draco Malfoy! Como te atreves a meterte con mi novio?- Su mirada era pura furia.

Vamos, Pan! De verdad crees que me voy ha tragar que es tu novio?

Pues te lo creas o no...No es mi problema! Yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones con quien salgo! Vámonos amor!-

Y acto seguido cogió a Harry de la mano. Le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Y se lo llevo de allí, camino a Hogwarts.

Pansy…que...

Cállate! Ahora mismo nos vamos a Hogsmeade a ha hacerte un cambio de luck!

QUE?

Si!Un cambio completo. Ropa, pelo, etc., etc.-

Pero...

PERO NADA! Y Silencio!

Harry no tuvo otra que guardar silencio. No quería que Parkinson se lo comiese por hablar demasiado...aun respetaba demasiado su vida. Ahora lo que más le inquietaba era...que le haría la loca esa que se hacia pasar por su novia?

Entonces escucho otra vez ese dichosito comunicador, según Hermione.

Morgana Le Fay!Chicas, en cinco minutos en la zona AB-12. Código 563!YA!

Harry trago saliva dificultosamente...una cosa era Pansy sola. Pero todo la tribu de locas era otra muy distinta!

Quería gritar de miedo!Pero no le salía ningún sonido de la garganta. Sentía como lo obligaban a acelerar el paso.

Iban a paso ligero por un corredor cuando se cruzaron con Neville. Harry pensó que era su salvación: Por nada del mundo se dejaría moldear por esa tanda de desquiciadas y maniacas de las compras! Les tenía más miedo a ellas que a Voldy!

Neville!Socorro! Ayúdame!- logró gritar Harry mientras era jalado aun mas rápido que antes.

Longbotton se le quedo mirando con cara de pánico.

Ha..Harry!Donde te lo llevas?

Pansy Parkinson se giró y le fulminó con la mirada.

Llevo a mi...Novio a donde quiera.-susurro amenazadoramente.

novio?-

Aja! Y ahora si no te importa.

Y me siguió llevando, mientras observaba como Neville nos veía con cara de no entender.

Dios!Neville era de verdad mi única posibilidad de escapar de lo que me esperaba? Pues menuda ayuda!

Al final me resigne y me preparé para lo peor. Pero ni siquiera eso me ayudo para lo que estaría apunto de pasarme...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El gran comedor estaba repleto de gente preparada para la cenar. Todos los estudiantes estaban hablando de sus asuntos. Pero en la mesa de Gryffindor un nervioso Neville no paraba de preguntar si alguien había visto al pobre Harry. Nadie le era capaz de dar una respuesta satisfactoria.

Ron estaba esperando haber si aparecía alguno de sus mejores amigos, pues ambos no habían dado señales de vida en toda la tarde.

De repente las puertas del comedor se abrió dando paso a Hermione y Ginny. Ambas se dirigieron a su mesa. Hermione se sentó enfrente de Ron y Ginny al lado derecho de su hermano.

Donde habéis estado toda la tarde?-Preguntó un enojado Weasley.

Hermanito...Eso son cosas de Mujeres!-Dijo una alegre Ginny. Su mirada demostraba que estaba satisfecha por algo. Su hermano lo noto. No por nada era su hermano. no?

Ron, tranquilízate. Si? No hicimos nada malo. Solo estuvimos ocupándonos de un asunto que teníamos que hacer.-Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

La puerta del comedor se abrió dando paso a Cho, Bulstrade, Turpin, Abbot, Bones, Brown y Patil. Cada una con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se dirigían a su respectivas mesas.

que ha sido eso?- Pregunto Ron.

El que?-Pregunto Ginny, acentuando más su sonrisa.

ESO!- Gritó señalando la puerta.

no te entiendo?-Pregunto Hermione.

Os estáis riendo de mi?- Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Pues…

Chicas! Habéis visto a Harry!- Pregunto a Ginny y Hermione.

Porque?

Es que antes lo he visto con Parkinson y parecía que estaba en problemas.

A esto las chicas no pudieron más y empezaron a reírse a carcajadas. Se las unieron Lavander y Brown que estaban con George y Fred hablando, ya que habían oído la respuesta de Neville.

Tranquilo! Harry esta en muy buenas manos.-contesto Brown.

y tu como lo sabes?-Pregunto Fred.

A estas alturas toda la mesa de Gryffindor estaba escuchando la conversación.(N.A. Si serán cotillas!)

Pues…

Las puestas del comedor se abrieron, rebelando a Pansy Parkinson copiado de la mano de un apuesto muchacho. Su pelo negro caía con gracia en su fino rostro. Tenía el cabello a capa a la altura de los ojos, remarcando así más sus hermosos ojos verdes. Su Vestimenta estaba compuesta por una camisa azul noche, que remarcaba más el color de los ojos. La camisa, que tenia abierta los tres primeros botones de arriba, le venía ajustada remarcando bien su figura. Sus piernas eran modeladas por unos ajustados pantalones negros de cuero. Unos zapatos negros de vestir, terminaban el atuendo.

Todo el mundo se le quedo mirando. Tanto chicas como chicos se pusieron rojos solo al posar sus ojos en ese cuerpazo.(N.A. Y quien no! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!) Todas las miradas se lo comían con los ojos. Si alguien fuese capaz de leer los pensamientos de los alumnos, podría comprobar que los pensamientos respecto a lo que le harían al joven no eran nada aptos para menores.(N.A.: Las hormonas!)

Y ante la mirada de todos, Parkinson cogía el rostro del joven y le dio un SEÑOR Beso! Con lengua y todo!

OH!- Fue la exclamación de muchos.

Ya me gustaría estar en su lugar.-Decían algunos.

Y cosas por el estilo es lo que decían los demás.

Cuando se separaron cada uno se dirigió a su mesa. Todo el mundo observo que el joven se dirigía a la mesa de Gryffindor, y se sentaba al lado de Hermione.

Nadie se había dado cuenta que unos ojos grises no perdían detalle de cada uno de los movimientos del joven. A su lado se sentó Pansy, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

No decías que Potter era tu novio?- no apartaba su vista del chico. Ahora observaba como entablaba conversación con los amigos de Potter.

y lo es!- contesto ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Entonces...Que haces engañándole enfrente de todo el comedor?-Sus ojos grises al fin se fijaron el la joven Slytherin.

Eran fríos como el hielo. La chica vio un brillo nunca visto en ellos, pero no supo distinguir que era.

Es que no lo he engañado…"querido". El es Potter.-Dijo mientras bebía un poco de jugo de calabaza. Se había dado cuenta que todos los Slyherin estaba escuchándolos por si podían sacar algo de provecho. Lo sabía porque ella ya lo había hecho muchas veces.

QUE!

La vista del rubio se fijo en el Gryffindor.

Ese es Potter?-su voz era un susurro. Donde había escondido ese cuerpo? No se acordaba que tuviese ese físico.

Así es!-dijo ella.-Y es Tooooooooodo mío!

El príncipe de las serpientes estaba impresionado. Pero claro, guardo la compostura como todo un Malfoy que era. No podía mostrar ningún sentimiento. Pero Pansy lo noto en sus ojos. Y una maquiavélica sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Al acabar la cena Pansy se levanto sin decir nada a nadie. Y ante la atónita mirada de todos, sobre todo del príncipe de Slytherin, se acerca la mesa de Gryffindor. Le dio un beso a Potter en los labios. Le dijo una cosa al Gryffindor que hizo que se sonrojase. Y al momento ambos se fueron por las puertas del comedor.

Bien! Esto será divertido!-dijo el Director, que había observado todo en silencio.

de que hablas?-Pregunto el profesor de pociones. No le gustaba nada cuando veis esos ojos brillar de esa manera. Le recordaba a un niño a punto de realizar una travesura.

de lo que vendrá!

Minerva y Snape lo miraron como si le acabase de salir cuernos. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su risueño rostro.

Un caramelo de limón?- Pregunto mientras en su mente se forjaba un plan.

Continuará…

EH!Que os aparecido! Estoy pensando en hacer un Bonus, que trataría de Harry y las chicas de compras, mientras le hacen el cambio de imagen. Que pensáis... lo escribo? Para eso ya sabéis...Dejadme reviews!.

Bueno, espero que os halla gustado! Tenía pensado hablar con todas aquellas personas que me han dejado sus ideas de cómo conquistarían a Draco. Las he leído! Y me han encantado! Haber si consigo un momento y me pongo en contacto con vosotras! Gracias!

Besos a Todos/as!

Contestación a los Reviews :

Innocent Muggle. Lo siento! no he podido opnerme en contacto contigo esta semana! Haber si lo puedo hacer esta! De verdad que me encantara hablarlo contigo!Por cierto..GRACIAS POR LO ANIMOS!

Sayuri12: GRacias! La verdad es que me gustaría saber mas sobre las tacticas de tu pais! Parece interesante esa de doble sentido!Je,je! Muchas gracias por tu REview! Me anima mucho!


	5. Bonusparte 1

Hola!Ya se que tendría que haber actualizado hace tiempo, pero es que ya he encontrado curro, y el horario es mas raro que ni hecho por encargo…antes tenía los fines de semana libres y por eso podía actualizar los domingos, pero ya ni los fines de semana me escaqueco… Por cierto este capi será el más largo de los que he hecho asta el momento…Asi que no os quejeis!Pero aun asi, le he tenido que partir en dos partes. La segunda la mañana ya que no podia tenerla para hoy . Y el capitulo 5 el domingos. Que son los dias que en que me puedo meter a internet esta semana..

Parece ser que mucha gente le gusto el cambio que le hice a Harry..Me alegro! Así me gustaría que fuese mi chico ideal….a que esta para pan y moja!

Muchas me han pedido el Bonus…otras dicen que le da igual mientras continue, y otras que quieren la continuación.

Bon Appetit!

_Bonus. De compras_.(parte 1)

"Socorro!" era el único pensamiento de Harry mientras era guiado por Pansy hacia el lugar de reunión de esas locas que tenia como ayuda. Solo veia a su alrededor sombras indefinidas de la velocidad que tenia su "novia" mientras corrian. Intentaba que algo de aire llegase a sus pulmones, mientras esa arrastrado. Al final se detuvieron, y el consiguió coger algo de oxigeno, que tanto le estaban pidiendo sus pulmones. Levanto la vista y se dio cuentra que Parkinson estaba mas fresca que una rosa.

Esto…Pansy…como..puedes..estar asi…

Eh?- Ella se le quedo mirando sin comprenderle.

Asi..no..pareces..cansada..

Ah! Creia bomboncito que estabas en forma.

Y lo estoy! Y no me llames Bomboncito!–grito Harry.

Entonces…de que te quejas?-dijo ella sonriendo.

Esto…es que no pareces cansada.

AH! Eso..es que hago todos los dias 1 hora de footing y luego me pongo el video de Jane Fonda para mantener el tipo.(N.A: Yo tengo el vídeo ese y no llego ni a 15 minutos con el. Es matador!).

AH!

si quieres un dia de puedes unir ha hacer ejercico conmigo.-dijo sonriendo seductoramente Pansy, mientras se le iba acerando.

Esto…

Harry!-Se ollo un grito, y de repente se encontraba en el suelo.

Mione…aire…

Lo siento.-Dijo leantandose, y ayudando a Harry tambien

Bien! Chicas el asunto en cuestión es que Malfoy no cree que Harry sea atractivo.-ella sonrio, sabia que no era exactamente eso, pero tenía que averiguar mas antes de contar lo que sospechaba.no por nada era un Slytherin, y no daba pasos en falso.-Asi que vamos cambiar a Potter por completo.

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-Gritaron todas a coro mientras alzaban los puños al aire.

Un escalofrio recorrio a Harry por toda la medula espinal, haciendole estremecer.

En cuanto se dio cuenta, era otra vez jalado por esa tanda de desquiciadas, obsesas desiquilibradas…en la que estaba su vida amorosa. De verdad que era bastante patetico si lo pensaba.

Entonces regreso a la realidad y se dio cuenta que estaba siendo conducido por el tunal de la bruja tuerta que llevaba a Hogsmeade. Ya hablaria con Hermione por contar lo del tunel. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban subiendo los escalones que llevaban a la trampilla de Honeydukes. Al final llegaron a esta.

Pansy que estaba en cabeza levanto la trampilla y salio tranquilamente, las demás la siguieron.

Esperad!- susurro Potter.-No os pueden ver.

Tranquilo bomboncito!dijo Pansy hablando normalmente.-Esta todo controlado.

no me llames asi! –Grito Harry.

Entonces todas se callaron.

Hay alguien hay?- Dijo la voz de una mujer desde la tienda.

A Harry se le vino el mundo a los pies..ya esta se lo diria a Dumbledore, este lo expulsaría y se tendría que ir al mundo Muggle para sobrevivir, entonces se convertiría en …en…Dios! No tenía futuro!No sabía nada! Entonces penso en que sabía hacer..Magia? Ser mago en el mundo muggle? No! No quería ser como David Copperfield en absoluto! Que mas sabia hacer? La faena de la casa? Señora de la limpieza? O señor de la limpieza? Eh! Le estaba dando dolor de cabeza..solo estab divagando y pensdando chorradas! Reacciona!

Entonces alguien de manera muy sutil lo saco de sus pensamientos…

HEY! Espavila!-Dijo Mulstrode pegandole una colleja.(N.A:Si muy sutil la niña ¬¬)

EH! Que haces?

No ves que nos vamos y tu estas en las nubes.-

Entonces se percato que Pansy estab hablando con la mujer de la tienda muy amigablemete, mientras las demas salian. Hermione estaba mirandole fijamente desde las escaleras.

Ya voy.-

subiendo las escaleras pudo apreciar parte de la conversación de Parkison co la mujer, ya que iban detrás de el subiendo.

Asi que tu madre esta mucho mejor.

OH! Si! Resulta que ese cirumago que la atendio, le dijo que nada de comidas pess, pero mi madre no hizo caso, y eso izo que tuviese efectos secundarios.

Asi? Cuales?

Pues en vez de aumentar lo pechos en 2 tallas, le Creio 5, y mi madre iba con los pechos casi por el suelo.-comento Lavander desde arriba.

EH!-Grito Parkinson.

OH! Entonces le hare caso al doctor de no comer nada de verde, si no quiero tener unas caderas por las que no entrar por la puerta. Oye te has enterado de lo último? Dicen que el actor Jonathan Ranwen esta liado con esa modelo Sam Smithson?

SI? No lo sabia!

Harry dejo de oirlas...como alguien podia ser tan chismosa?

Estaban esperando que la Slytherin se despidiese de la dueña de la tienda, cuando Harry se dio cuenta que no sabia exactamente lo que le iban hacer..

chicas! Vamos!- Dijo Parkinson al despedirse de la mujer.

Estoy deseando ver su cambio, querida!-Grito la mujer, mientras se despedias de ellas moviendo efusivamente las manos en señal de despedida. Harry solo consiguio ponerse colorado. Asi se iban a enterar todos!

Harry las siguió sin oponerse. Al fin y al cabo ya había intentado huir tres veces y todas le habian pillado. Ademas que ahora tenía una buena motivación para no irse..Bulstrode estab detrás de él, mientras se restregaba los puños con ganas de jugar. Y el no tenia muchas ganas de jugar con ella.

Todas de detuvieron en una tienda de morado fosforescente, con estrellas que brillaban que iban de un lado a otro. La puerta era de Cristal opaco. Y un letrero luminoso amarillo con las letras en rosa ponia "Misty, salon de Belleza".

Todas entraron. Harry no se quería mover. Entonces noto unos huesos crujir. Miró de reojo y vio al mastodonte de la Slytherin mirandole fijamente con una sonrisa diabolica, mientras se frotaba los puños. Harry entro corriendo. No queria estar a solas con ella. Definitivamente era la que mas miedo le daba de ese grupo.

Al entrar pudo divisar una recepcion donde tod,absolutamente TODO era ROSA! Las mesas, los sillones, las lamparas, el suelo… las tres cortinas que había….le daba vueltas todo.

OH..DIOS..MIO!-Dijo una voz aguda a su derecha. Harry se giro, para asi poder observar de quien era esa voz.

Harry se quedo pálido al observar el personaje.Era un hombre de su estatura. Sus ojos eran violetas, su pelo era largo asta los hombros de color rosa, con mechas azules. Sus vestimenta era un batín pero amarillo limón. La verdad es que llamaba bastante la atención…pero lo que mas le inquieto era sus gestos…

HARRY POTTER EN MI TIENDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!HYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Grito como una posesa, dando saltitos de un lado para otro.-Dios! Chica,Peliscame para ver si es verdad!-Le decia a Ginny que estaba a su lado. Esta le obedecio.-

AUCH!chica,bruta!-dijo haciendo un puchero.

Pero Misty…-comenzo Cho

Es que queremos…-continuo Pansy.

Hacerle un cambio ….-Dijo Brown.

Total.-Finalizo Hermione.

OH!Dios! Chicas! Me honrais con vuestra confianza! –dijo el tal Misty llevandose ambas manos a la cara y girando sonrojandose.

Bien, haber guapeton que tenemos que hacer para convertirte en todo un playboy! –Dijo cogiendole con ambas manos el rostro. –Mmm..unos ojos preciosos..tendremos que resaltarlos. Pero esas gafas Fuera! Son Espantosas! Y El pelo…OH!Es horrible! Parece un nido de pajaros! OH! Que horror! … mmmm esas ropas..DE donde las sacado! Te estan Grandisimas! A ver las manos…AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!que manos mas estropeadas! Cuando fue la ultima vez que te hiciste la manicura? Y un crema facial? Tienes unos poros abiertos por hay, ahora que lo veo..

Manicura? Crema facial?-Dijo Potter sin comprender.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ALERTA ROJA! –Grito como un poseso.- SSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-volvio a Gritar.

Y como por arte de magia una muchacha aparecio de la nada.Era una chica de unos veinte años. Era rubia con unos ojos pardos. Llevaba una batin amarrilo igual que el de Misty.

que ocurre?-Pregunto preocupada. En seguida se dio cuenta que estaba la recepcion llena de gente.-hola chicas!-Saludo con una sonrisa.

Hola sue!-dijeron todas a la vez, mientras le sonreian.

este…él…oh! que me da un ataque!-dijo mientras respiraba aceleradamente.- Se intento tranquilizar. Bien! Sue, apunta. Plan completo de belleza.

Sue hizo aparecer una libreta y una pluma e iba apuntando todo lo que le decia Misty.

Primero le haremos una limpieza de cutis, depilación, bronceado, manicura, pedicura, corte de pelo, luego iremos a Richard, para acabar con Alan. Lo has apuntado todo?

si, Misty! –dijo con una sonrisa.

Bien! Chicas al salon de belleza!-Grito con alegria. Todas fueron hacia una sala que estaba detrás de una cortinas de la derecha.

Alli vio Harry lo que pe podría decir que era una especie de peluqueria. Había varias clientes. La verdad es que no les presto demasiada atención.

Misty lo llevo a un sillón reclinable en donde lo sento. Harry se giro, y vio que las chicas estaban sentadas en unas sillas al final, leyendo unas revistas tales como corazon de bruja o que te cuentas.

(N.A: A partir de ahora lo que pasa en un centro de belleza me lo invento, porque yo solo lo sé de oidas…si alguien sabe como se hace una limpieza total de cutis que me lo diga.Si?)

Harry se relajo,sintio que le quitaban las gafas y que le pusieron un paño caliente en el rostro.

AAHHHHHHHHHHH!QUEMA!- Chillo saltando del sillon. Todas lo miraron con cara de ¿Y?. Mientras Harry se habia escondido detrás de Hermione.

Mione..cariño..a que me quieres y no dejaras que me queme la cara…Si?

Harry..te tiene que poner eso en la cara..es algo normal.

Pero…estaba caliente! Me queria afichiar!

Harry..si no vas le dire a todos con que duermes-dijo en un susurro.

NO SERIAS CAPAZ!-Grito poniendose en pie de golpe.

Pruebame.-dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Harry se fue refunfuñando murmurando algo que sono como "ajuntate con serpientes y criaras…"

Harry se sentó y permitio que le pusieran el dichosito paño. A los 10 minutos se lo cambiaron y le hecharon una crema rosa muy pegajosa . A los cinco minutos se la quitaron. Según Misty era para quitar los puntos negros y otras sustancias indeseables. Luego le pusieron otra de un color verde que olia a hierbabuena. Y en los ojos una raja de pepino. A los quince minutos se la volvieron a quitar. La verdad es que Harry estab medio dormido cuando se lo quitaron. Luego le hecharon un liquido en la cara con la que le hicieron un masaje facial.

Sabes tienes una cara muy bonita.-decia Misty, mientras masajeaba el rostro de nuestro heroe.

Mmm.-

No se como es que no as venido antes ha hacerte un arreglo, amor, eres un tesoro en bruto. Ya veras cuando acabe contigo nadie te reconocera….Seras mi obra maestra! Ji,ji! Todo el mundo me reconocera como la mejor estilista del mundo!

mmmm-

Tendras a toas las chicas a tus pies..yo antes era una dulcura!OH! que años mas añorados…estaban todos loquitos por mi!no habia nadie que se me resistiese.

ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Cinco minutos después…

Y entonces conocí a mi chico! Bueno ya esta! Puedes levantarte.

ZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Señor Potter?

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Misty le zarandeo, frojito al principo. Para luego hacerlo muy fuerte.

EH!DESPIERTA!- Dijo, pero de pronto se resbalo entre la ropa tan grande que tenia y se fue directo al suelo.

PLAFF!

Y ni asi desperto…todo el mundo lo miraba.

Joder!Como duerme!-Expreso Bulstrode.

como conseguis que se levante cada dia?-Pregunto Brown.

ASi!-dijo con una sonrisa Granger.- Harry , el desayuno!

Nada.

Mione:Ese es mi hermano.¬¬-comento Ginny.

Ah! Anda!Es verdad!ji,ji.

dejame a mi!-Dijo cho.-Harry a Jugar!

Nada

Dementores!-Grito Bustrode.todoas se le quedaron mirando.-Que? Quería ver si reaccionaba.

Harry, que estan atacando Hogwarts!Es Quien-tu-sabes!-Dijo Ginny

Nada.

como lo hara mi hermano para levantarlo todas las mañanas?-Dijo Ginny cruzandose de brazos.

Todas se pusieron a pensar. Posicion? Mirad a hacia arriba, barbilla en alto mientras lo golpean con un dedo. Misty se las quedo mirando y las imito. Sue que miraba a Misty, tambien las miro. Y el resto de las clientes tambien.(N.A: Es que no hay nadie normal en esa peluquería?)

Pansy, de repente sonrio y se acerco Harry. Las demas lo miraban.

Harry..sabes quien esta aquí?-Susurro.

Quien?-Dijeron las demas.-Pansy las fulmino con la mirada.De verdad eran tan tontas?(N.A:Palabra magica para despertar a Harry todos los dias?)

Draco esta aquí.-Susurro.

Harry se levanto de golpe, y se puso a correr por todas partes,mientras gritaba:

Draco!DRACO!DONDE!-

HARRY!

Hermione!

Pansy!

Pansy!

Ginny!

Cho!

Brown!

Lavander!

Bulstrode!

Harry!

Misty!- Todas se le quedaron mirando con cara de asesina.-Que? Nadie me nombraba! Bien! Jovencito hara a lo siguiente. SUE!

Aquí estoy.-Dijo ella .-Ahora toca Depilación.-comento mirando los apuntes.

Bien..Señor…donde esta?

Harry habia desaparecido. Se pusieron a buscarlo por todas partes. De repente aparecio bulstrode cargandolo en un hombro igual que un saco de patatas(N:A:Cuanta fuerza tiene esta chica!). Harry estaba resignado, tenía los mofletes hinchados, haciendo un puchero. Según el pensamiento de muchas, estaba encantador. Bulstrode lo hecho en una camilla. En eso que intento huir otra vez, pero Hermione fue mas rapida y lo ato a la camilla con cuerdas magicas.

Soltadme! HE DICHO QUE ME SOLTEIS! BRUJAS!

Sue hizo un movimiento con la varita y quedo en ropa interor.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!PERVERTIDAS!

Todas se le quedaron mirando y empezaron a babear(Literalmente). PArecia mentira que ese Pedazo de cuerpo esta escondido.

EJEm! Bien! Señor cuerpazo..esto Potter. Ahora si se esta quieto le haremos el pecho, las piernas, y el rostro.-dijo Sue, cogiendo Cero caliente y poniendola en su pecho.

QUEMA!Quema!

Sue,cogio una esquina y …RASh!

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

NO ME TOQUES!BRUJA!

Las chicas se quedaron mirando unas a otras.

JA, JA, JA,JA,JA,JA! Ahora sabes lo que sufrimos nosotras por estar guapas para vosotros.-decia Ginny.

JA, JA, JA,JA,JA,JA!- Reian las demás.

Sue sonrio, cogio un poco más de cera caliente, y se fue acercando. Harry abria los ojos desmesuradamente.Solo veia la sonrisa diabolica(según él) de sue. El palito goteando esa espesa crema que lo haría sufrir, una gota choreo a camara lenta dejando su rastro tras de si.

NOOOOOOOOOO!-Grito el Gryffindor. Y en acto desesperado comenzo a soplar intentado alejarlo(N.A:sin comentarios!¬¬).

sue puso la crema en el pecho.

Grg-Gruño el joven mago apretando los dientes.

Y la chica estiro.

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HACEDME UN CRUCIO!ENFRENTADME A VOLDY!PONEDME DELANTE DE 10 DEMENTORES!PERO NO ME TORTUREIS MAS! Chicas!

Las susodichas se fureon a su rincón, por supuesto destornillandose de risa.

Chicas! EH! No otra vez no!NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

20 minutos después…

voy ha ver como le va a Harry.-dijo Hermione, levantandose de su asiento.

Hacia rato que habian puesto unas cortinas para no separar a Harry de los demás(la gente se quejaba de que le daba pena el pobre muchacho, asi que ojos que no ven, corazon que no siente), ademas que le habian colocado un hehizo silenciador, ya que los gritos de chico se ioan en todo Hogsmeade. Y mucha gente habia ido al local a quejarse por escandalosos.

Hermione cogio un poco la cortina, lo suficiente, como para romper el hechizo silencador. No llego a somatrse porque algo la dejo de piedra…una conversación.

AAHH!Eso duele!Bruta!

Esto..no te muevas tanto o no podre sacarlo!

Pero duele! Sue,Dejalo.si?

No puedo dejarlo a medias! Ademas no falta tanto. Asi que estate quieto que no sale!

NOO!

AAHH!Me has hecho daño!

Je,je! Eso te pasa por no obedecer!

Ahora no podre acabar..me duele!Porque me has hecho eso?-Diujo la chica.Va! Cuanto antes acabemos mejor! Asi que no te muevas tanto que no puedo sacarlo!

Hermione estaba de piedra. Esa conversación no era muy normal. Por su mente pasaban cosas XXX…y era normal, ya que habia dejado a Un casi-desnudo Harry atado con cuerdas, estaba indefenso… Sus musculos marcados, esos abdominales, esas piernas bien formadas, y ese pedazo de paquete..para que disimular! Todas lo habian mirado! Y la verdad es que estaba bien dotado! Lo que ella hubiera hecho en la situación de Sue…. Su nariz comenzo a sangrar de manera exagerada(Vease como una fuente). Todo el mundo la miraba con una gotita en la cabeza(estilo manga).

Después de ponerse dos tapones en la nariz para dejar de sangrar, corrio la cotina y….

Continuara…..

Espero que os guste. Los reviews los contesto en el proximo.

Gracias a Todos/as por los animos, me animan continuar con la historia.

P.D.Perdon por las faltas de ortografia, pero es que lo he hecho con prisas.XP


	6. Bonusparte 2

Hola!He vuelto! Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes. Pero mi maldito ordenador se estropeo y he estado casi 2 meses sin ordenador. Lo mas jodido de todo es que ya tenia la segunda parte del bonus escrita y me faltaba repasarlo. El siguiente capitulo de resolution, la traducción casi terminada de aullido(es que encasille n una frase) y dos one-shots, una de gravitation y otro de Harry Potter. Y lo que as me revienta es que no tenia nada guardado desde hacia tiempo. Osea que voy super atrasada en leer vuestras historias, y no me habia guardado nada de lo mio. Grrrgg! Y ahora lo estoy haciendo todo de memoria. Asi que espero que tengais un poco de paciencia conmigo. Ademas que mientras me bajaba vuestras historias para poder leerlas en mi casa..ya que no tengo internet, empeze la de amar una sola vez, que ya esta subido el primer capitulo, y el segundo esta en marcha(ya se que dije que para el domingo, pero he tenido unos problemas y creo que para mañana ya estará)

Bueno, no se como me quedara el capitulo, pero la idea original se mantiene.

Bonus. De compras (parte 2)

Hermione estaba de piedra. Esa conversación no era muy normal. Por su mente pasaban cosas XXX, y mas XXXX, y mas XXXXX…y era normal, ya que había dejado a Un casi-desnudo Harry atado con cuerdas, estaba indefenso… Sus músculos marcados, esos abdominales, esas piernas bien formadas, y ese pedazo de paquete...Para que disimular! Todas lo habían mirado! Y la verdad es que estaba bien dotado! Lo que ella hubiera hecho en la situación de Sue…. Su nariz comenzó a sangrar de manera exagerada (Vease como una fuente). Todo el mundo la miraba con una gotita en la cabeza (estilo manga).

Después de ponerse dos tapones en la nariz para dejar de sangrar, corrió la cortina y….

-NOOOO!-

Hermione vio como la pobre Sue tenía la mano hinchada y en ella la marca de diente, mientras intentaba acercarse a Harry con unas pinzas para así poder arrancar los pelos de las Cejas. Sue cogió un pelo con el pequeño utensilio de tortura y tiro rápidamente mientras se apartaba del alcance de los dientes de Potter que tentaban con proyectar con su mano, otra vez.

-JA! Esta vez no as podido!-Dijo la chica haciendo un signo de victoria, en una pose muy ridícula.

-Esto... necesitas ayuda?-Dijo Hermione. Dijo mientras cerraba la cortina detrás de ella y echaba un hechizo silenciador después...

Sue pareció avergonzada por su conducta y se sonrojo.

-La verdad es que te lo agradecería muchísimo. Solo me falta las cejas, pero ya ves que no me deja.-Dijo enseñando la mano.

-Mione…si lo haces-Siseo Harry-Te juro que te lo arre pagar con creces.

-Vamos Harry!Si ya te falta poco. Esto era lo peor de la sesión y te falta el final. No te iras a acobardar ahora verdad?

-Esto…

-Ni siquiera por un chico guapo, de pelo platino y ojos grises que se derretirá en cuanto te vea. que querrá poseerte asta el fin de sus días.

Harry puso de cachorrito enamorado (eso existe?O-O) y empezó a pensar en las cosas que harían Draco y el y todas eran XXXX y mas XXXX y mas XXXX+YYYY+OOOOO+XXXXXX

-Ahora!-Grito Hermione mientras se tiraba encima de la camilla y sujetaba fuertemente el rostro de Harry para que no se moviera. Y Sue aprovechó para terminar de depilar las cejas al chico de oro.

-AHH!Grito Harry al ser sacado de su ensimismamiento.-Tramposa!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1

5 minutos después….

-Al fin!-Dijo Sue quitándose el sudor de la frente.- Iré a llamar a Misty

y acto seguido se fue.

-Harry…-Murmuro Mione acercándose a Harry. Este estaba sentado en un taburete de espaldas a Ella. El corazón se le encogió cuando vio que Harry movía los hombros y que hacia ruiditos. Dios!Estaba llorando! Intento tocarle el hombro.

-Me has mentido!-murmuró Harry.

-Lo siento! De verdad pero lo hago por tu bien!

-Me han torturado por tu culpa.

-Harry…

-Y todo para que…-Dijo girándose para afrontar a Hermione.

-Harry…

-…sea Un Sex-Simbol!-Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-!JA!JA!- Y Potter empezó a descojonarse.

-OO-

-JA!JA!JA!JA!JA!JA!.Tenias que verte la cara!JA!JA!JA!JA!

-La madre que te…-dijo cogiendole del cuello.

-UAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Lo que yo decía un diamante en bruto! Que cara! Es un ángel!-Dijo la voz de Misty que acababa de correr las cortinas.

El resto de la pesadilla del Gryffindor de todas estaba detrás del ¿hombre?.

-que guapo!-Grito Cho

-Y que cuerpo!-Dijo Ginny, mientras babeaba, literalmente.

Harry se miro y se dio cuenta que estaba en ropa interior.

-AAAHHHH! -Dijo corriendo a esconderse.

-Que pedazo de paquete! Grito bulstrade. Y salio corriendo detrás de Harry.

-SOCORROOOOOOOOOO! -Gritaba por todo el local, esquivando los obstáculos que se interponían en su camino, demostrando los reflejos del Quiddicht, mientras huía de la slytherin.

-que hacemos?-susurro Pansy a Mione.

-Na!-Chasqueo la lengua.-Déjales que se diviertan.

-Bien! Ahora que estamos realizando la pedicura y la manicura.-Dijo mirando Misty a Harry que se encontraba en un sillón extensible, con una chica a cada lado limpiándole y limándole las uñas de las manos, mientras otra le masajeaba los pies, después de hacerle una limpieza (o sea se, le quito los callos.).- Pasaremos a avisar a Fernando.

-Quien?-Dijo Harry.

-Fernando.-Dijo una chica.

-Fernando!-Dijo la otra.

-Fernando!-dijo la que estaba a sus pies.

-Fernando?-Pregunto Potter.

-FERNANDO!-Dijeron a la Vez.

-quien es Fernando?-

-FERNANDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!Grito Misty

Y como por arte de magia apareció el susodicho Fernando. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años. El pelo negro y peinado hacia atrás, unos preciosos ojos marrones oscuros resaltaban en su piel bronceada. su mentón cuadrado le daba un aspecto muy atractivo, sobretodo un pequeño bigote debajo de sus carnoso labios. Su vestimenta estaba formada por un pequeño batín blanco, y debajo de este se podía ver una camisa azul pastel, y unos pantalones negros de pinzas.

-Fernando!-dijeron todas las chicas con caras embobadas.

-chicas-dijo con una sonrisa profiden.

Harry incluso creyó ver un destello que salio de los dientes. era eso posible?

-OH! Fern, cari, necesitamos tus extraordinarias manos.-Dijo Misty.

-De verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa picara dedicada a Misty.

-si!ji,ji,-dijo con una sonrisa tonta.-este es Harry y necesita un corte de pelo.

-Oh!-dijo mirando a Harry.-hola.

-Ho..hola!-Dijo sonrojándose.

-bien! chicas habéis acabado?-

-SI!-Dijeron mientras se levantaban, y comentando algo entre ellas que sono como"que pena que sea gay"

-Bien!-dijo colocándose detrás de Harry, mientras le miraba a traves del espejo que había colocado por arte de magia. –Amor, que habías pensado?

Harry se descoloco. Amor? Este tio se le estaba declarando? Tan bueno estaba? Bueno no era que fuera un mister universo…pero ahora que estaba viendo que podía conseguir a Draco, al menos eso pensaba, no había pensado en que otros podrían fijarse el el. Que haría le diría que no interesa o simplemente lo dejaría por si acaso? No! Eso era muy cruel. Pero en que estaba pensando! Dios estar con esa tanda de locas no hacia que su mente funcionase correctamente.

-Bueno…

-Veras cari, no tenia nada pensado, porque ha partir de su trabajo hablare con Alan.

-AH! bien amor, entonces puedes estar tranquilo.-Dijo dándole un leve beso en los labios a Misty.

-OO- "Dios! Estaba hablando con Misty! Fernando y Misty eran pareja! Menos mal que no había hablado! Que pedazo de ridículo habría hecho!" y como haciendo favor a sus pensamientos, Harry se encogió en el sofá, mientras se ponía mas rojo que el pelo que Ron.

-Amor, que tal si te sientas y das tu opinión.-Dijo haciendo desaparecer el espejo mientras miraba a Harry.-O.K?

-O.K!

5 minutos después….

Fernando giraba el sillón en donde estaba Harry Para que el club de las locas de Hogwarts, y Misty diesen su decisión al primer intento.

Todas se quedaron mirando a Harry con los ojos desorbitados, Luego se sonrojaron para acabar descoronándose. Pansy acabo cayendo de espaldas con su silla, Mione se desparramo por el suelo riéndose como nunca en su vida, y el resto por era algo muy similar. Misty miro de mala manera a Fernando.

-Que has hecho!-Dijo señalando a Harry.- Porque le has hecho esto!-

Esto en cuestión era una pelo a lo afro, muy pero muy rizado con el pelo rosa y mechas de colores. Harry miraba de mala manera a sus "a un vivas" amigas. Porque no lo estaría después de salir de allí. De eso se encargaría el personalmente.

-Creo que le favorece-Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No vuelvas con tus celos! Que te doy! Y ahora cambialo!-Dijo sentándose.

Fernando solo se encogió de hombros, y giro el sofá otra vez.

5 minutos después…

Fernando volvió el sofá y espero el dictamen del jurado.

Harry tenía ya su color negro azabache en el cabello, el corte de pelo era largo, pero todas las puntas hacia arriba, pareciéndose a un punk.

Todas las señoritas extendieron el brazo y pusieron el pulgar boca abajo.

Fernando suspiro y giro el sofá.

30 minutos después…. (Y 5 intentos más para la desgracia de Harry y Fernando.)

Fernando sonrió para si mismo, miro al jurando y vio como todas abrían la boca. Incluso creyó ver a una pelirroja que babeaba.

Todas se levantaron y levantaron cada una cartel. En casi todas ponía un 10, excepto en dos: en uno ponía "Yo haré que te pongas erecto" y otra que decía"Si no fueras homo te echaría un polvo".

Harry se sonrojo. El corte de pelo que le había hecho esta vez era un corte de pelo bastante mas corto de lo que tenía normalmente, pero se lo habían realizado de tal forma que se le quedase por arriba mas largo y abajo más corto. Era como se dice a capa, y para poder dominarle el pelo revoltoso que tenía, le había aplicado un líquido. Fernando le había dicho que se la regalaría por la primera jugarreta que le había hecho.

-Bien bien amor! Ahora a Alan prepara la ropa, mientras Richard te hace unas lentillas, especiales para ti. ALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!

RICHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!

-Amor! no hace falta que chilles.-Comento Fernando.

Con dos pluff! Aparecieron los dichos nombrados anteriormente. Eran gemelos, ambos de tez clara, nariz respingona, vivaces ojos azules y cara redonda. Alan tenia el cabello negro y Richard lo tenia dorado.

-Chicos! Es vuestro turno.

Richard sonrió a Harry, hizo una fluritunda con la varita y apareció un papel. Lo miro. Y lo único que dijo fue"cinco minutos" y desapareció otra vez.

Sin embargo Alan cogió a Harry y lo guió hacia una puerta. Allí vio un montón de ropa colgada, maniquíes que se movían haciendo poses. Las chicas los siguieron y empezaron a coger ropa, y decir cosas como"esto le sentaría muy bien".

Alan se le quedo mirando con ojo critico y le hizo meterse en un cambiador mientras le daba varias camisas, pantalones y ropa interior.

A los cinco minutos….

Richard de pasa por encima de la puerta las lentillas.

2 minutos después…..

Harry abre la puerta del cambiador y ve delante suyo una pasarela como la de los modelos, debajo observándole estaba Misty, Fernando, las chicas, Richard, las dependientas y..las clientas del local? Que coño hacían ellas allí?

Y al lado de la pasarela Alan estaba un estrado con un micrófono.

De repente empezó a sonar la música "i'm sexy too" de Right side Fred. Y Harry como si fuera guiado por el ritmo de la música ha hacer poses de modelos, mientras lanzaba sonrisas "soy el sexy" a sus espectadores.

-"En primer lugar podemos observar al señor Potter con un traje color crema de Maggy Vencini, que resalta su bronceado, con una espléndida camisa de seda blanca de Anthony Macarrón."-Se oía la voz de fondo de Alan.

Harry se adelanto y poso con el culo para fuera, mi chaqueta en mano, y mirando a las chicas con una mirada Ferrari (alguien ha visto Zoolander? Si la ha visto la entenderá.) (Para el que no la ha visto, seria más o menos con los labios haciendo morritos, mirada fija y ojos entrecerrados).

Todas las chicas se levantaron del asiento y empezaron subir al escenario. Harry se asusto y salio corriendo.

-SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -Grito mientras se encerraba en el bastidor.

Las chicas le siguieron y empezaron aporrear la puerta.

-Que alguien me ayude!-Gritaba el Gryffindor.

Las chicas se giraron y se quedaron mirando a los restantes espectadores y lanzaron miradas de"a quien le ayude lo mordemos".

Todos sabían que era mejor no acercársele, lo único que consiguieron es que se les uniesen unas mujeres mayores que estaban entre la clientela para poder tocar ese pedazo de cuerpo.

Bultrode demostrando su fuerza bruta, cogió carrerilla, mientras gritaba :

"APARTAOS QUE VOYYYYYYYYYYY!.

Y pego tal golpe a la puerta que se abrió, cayendo encima de Harry mientras este gritaba:

-YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-YA ES NUESTRO, CHICAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS!

Y todas se tiraron al montón encima del pobre Harry.

Al cabo de quince minutos Harry salía de la tienda de Misty con una sonrisa en los labios, muchos paquetes flotando detrás de el, igual que el grupo de locas que estaban atadas y amordazadas, mientras se dirigía a Hogwarts con la intención de conquistar a Draco. Total...no había pasado todo ese infierno para nada…verdad?

Continuara….

Que os ha parecido? Creo que me ha quedado un poco sosillo, no se? En el proximo capitulo enfrentamiento de Harry y Draco! HHYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA! Que mala que soy!

Gracias por leer.


	7. Obsesion

Hola! Je,je, he vuelto!(se rasca detrás de la cabeza UU) No os enfadéis! Si? Es que me han pasado muchas cosas y entre ellas que no sabia como continuar. He escrito este capitulo al menos cuatro veces y cada una de ellas de diferente manera, vamos diferente planteamiento. O sea, el como se lo toma Draco, como se comporta Harry, y su conversación. Espero que os guste como ha quedado al final porque me ha costado un poquito(para que mentir, bastante escribirlo.)

Gracias a todos por su reviews!Me han gustado mucho. Thank you!

Bon apetito!

Capitulo 6. Obsesión.

La luz del fuego de la chimenea formaba sombras en las paredes. El único sonido que había en la sala común de Slytherin era el crepitar del fuego. Los ojos grises de Draco se quedaron suspendidos en sus pensamientos. Retrocediendo al momento al que contemplo al chico de Oro.

Como era posible que no se diera cuenta de su potencial? Como era posible que desde que lo viese visto su mente no pudiese sacárselo? Que tenia?

Aun se acordaba de cuando había estado con el. Esa maravillosa noche de sexo desenfrenado. Pero es que la verdad era que hacia mucho tiempo que Harry le gustaba. Oh, que si le gustaba. Como era posible que no le gustase con esos preciosos ojos jade. Esos preciosos y tiernos labios sonrojados que invitaban al pecado y ese enredo de pelo negro como la noche que incita a introducir los dedos por todo el. Acariciar, tocarlo, olerlo… Un placer en todos los sentidos. Y el aun se acordaba de esa noche como si fuese hoy. Desde ese momento no había podido tener a ningún otro amante, porque sabia que ninguno estaría a su altura. Nadie era como Harry…Su Harry.

Como le gustaría poder decirlo en voz alta.

"Harry"

"Mi Harry"

Pero no podía! Maldita sea la gracia y todos sus ancestros! Maldecía a su padre por hacerle con esa personalidad que le impedía mostrar sus sentimientos mas profundos! Maldecía a todo el mundo por no comprenderlo! Se maldecía a si mismo por no dejarse guiar por su corazón! Maldecía a Harry por…no a el no lo podía maldecir porque era un ángel en la tierra. También maldecía…

Un ruido en la sala común lo distrajo. La puerta se había abierto mostrando a una rubia slytherin muy feliz.

… y también maldecía a Pansy Parkinson por quitarle a su Harry!

-Hola, Drake!-dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá que estaba al lado del de Draco.

-Hola!-Fue su seco saludo.  
"que querrá esta tipeja ahora! No me puede dejar en paz!Si viene a decirme lo maravilloso que es su guapo, maravilloso, sexy, encantador novio, yo la mato. No! eso es poco primero la amordazo, luego la llevo al bosque prohibido a que le pase algo muy, muy malo, así amordazada y atada, mientras el iba ala habitación de Potter, lo secuestraba y le luego le hacia XXXX y mas XXX y para acabar XXXXX y si al amanecer2

Draco!

-eh!

-te estaba hablando! En que estabas pensando!

"si supieras" Pensó mientras una sonrisa sardónica se asomaba en sus finos labios aristocráticos.

-En nada. Me decías?-dijo con tono neutro. Mientras se movía incomodo. Su mente desenfrenada había hecho a su cuerpo reaccionar.

-De-ci-a que si te habías fijado lo sexy que estaba mi pichurri hoy.-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.- con su nuevo luck!

"que si se había fijado? Que si se había fijado ¿ Maldita sea!Claro que se había fijado!Y como no hacerlo con esa camisa borgoña que dejaba marcado cada músculo de su pecho. Y esos pantalones de cuero de negro que perfilada cada centímetro de piel, que quería recorre con la lengua para hacerle gritar su nombre mientras"

-Draco!

Eh?-Se movió incomodo. Una dolorosa erección se apretaba en sus pantalones. "benditas sean las túnicas!"

-Que te pasa hoy? Estas muy raro?-Pregunto mientras fruncía el ceño.-

-A mi? Nada! No digas gilipolleces.

Draco se la quedo mirando a los ojos grises de parkinson para demostrarle que estaba escuchándola, pero algo raro pasaba.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. No podía ser verdad lo que acaba de ver. Volvió a mirar a Parkinson. Bien, solo era imaginación, los ojos grises de la lagarta por un momento parecían verdes.

No!Otra vez no! Si eran verdes!Verdes como los de su Harry! Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. no podía ser verdad, eran imaginaciones suyas! Seguro! Volvió a mirar y..Mierda! Ahora el pelo era negro!

-AHHHHHHHHH!-Grito saltando del sillón, y alejándose de la slytherin.

-que pasa? Draco, estas bien?-Dijo mientras se acercaba.

Draco Abrió del todo los ojos al ver delante suyo la cara de Harry pero con el cuerpo de la chica.

-No te acerques!-Dijo mientras se apoya en la pared.

-que te pasa? Soy yo! Harry. Soy tuyo. solo tuyo. Tómame.-Mientras se relamía los labios.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Grito mientras salía corriendo de la sala común.

Draco corrió por los pasillos como quien escapa de una trelawey salida. Corrió y corrió, y con uno se estampo.

-Auch!-

-Señor Malfoy!-Se oyó la voz de Snape-Se puede saber porque corre por los pasillos como si se hubiese escapado de san Mungo?

Draco levanto la cara y miro a su profesor... grave error.

Delante suyo estaba el cuerpo de Snape( túnica negra, pantalones negros, camisetas negra, calzoncillos negros..ups! ) (Voz contestador: Lo sentimos en este momento la autora esta teniendo unos de sus sueños eróticos con sevy-pooh. Esta fuera de servicio unos segundos….) (tirorili, tiroriloli, tirorilori, titiri), con la cabeza de Harry!

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Grito Draco señalando a Severus.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! -Grito Severus buscando algo en su túnica (sin comentarios )

Y Draco salio corriendo agitando los brazos gritando:

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

En algún oscuro rincón de Hogwarts se llevaba a cabo una conversación.

"Serpiente 1 a León 1."

- León 1 al escucha.

"el ratón ya a salido de la madriguera. Que el gato se prepare."

-O.K. el gato se va de caza! Ja, Ja, JA, JA!

-He vosotras pedazos de locas!Dejad de hablar en clave! Y yo no soy ningun gato!

-CALLATE!NEKO!

- como te pille a solas grrmsje

-Bien! Manos a la obras!

Varias voces: SI!

Corría por todos los pasillos de Hogwarts, y cada alumno que se encontraba tenia la cabeza de Potter. Y le decían cosas como:

"besame"

"soy tuyo, solo tuyo"

" follame"

Draco huía despavorido de todo el mundo asta que…

-AUGH! Mierda! Que pasa hoy que mi hermosito culo va a acabar al suelo?

-Tu hermosito culo?-dijo una voz aterciopelada.-

Draco levanto el rostro y comprobó que delante tenía a Potter.

-NOOOOOOO! Esto es una pesadilla!- Grito levantándose de golpe.

-O.K. a mi tampoco me hace gracia encontrarme contigo, cuando iba a por mi chica. Precisamente eres el último al que quiero encontrarme.

-Eh? OO- Draco giro la cabeza y miro para atrás y comprobó que el resto del alumnado estaba normal. Nada de cabeza de Harry insinuándosele.

Volvía la cabeza y pudo apreciar que era el autentico Potter, todo músculo y dios mortal, el chico de Oro.

-Esto…eres Potter…

-No! Soy tu tía en tanga. Claro que soy Potter! Quien quieres que sea.

-En este momento no estoy seguro de nada. –dijo apoyándose en la pared y dejándose caer.

-Te encuentras bien?-dijo el Gryffindor sentándose a su lado.

"Merlín! Como quieres que este cuando tu estas aquí? Cuando cada noche sueño contigo desde hace meses. Desde que te tuve no he podido olvidarte.  
Joder!Porque tienes que ser tan jodidamente Gryffindor y preocuparte asta por tu enemigo?"

-LA verdad es que me duele en un sitio y mucho.-contesto Draco en un susurro. "No pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad."

-Donde? A lo mejor te puedo ayudar.- Pregunto preocupado, mordiéndose el labio inferior.-Es aquí?-Pregunto poniendo la mano en la nuca.

-no.-Dijo mirando directamente esos pozos verdes.- Mas abajo.

La mano de Harry acaricio el pelo de Draco mientras se pasaba por el cuello asta la clavícula. La mano se paro en el pecho.

-Aquí?-Dijo en un susurro, sujetando la mirada del slytherin.

-Más abajo.-Susurro el rubio.

La mano del moreno acario a través de la ropa los músculos del pecho y del abdomen, provocando corrientes eléctricas de placer por toda la columna del rubio. 

-Aquí?-Murmuro poniendo la mano en el estomago.

-Mas abajo.

La mano de Harry siguió el recorrido asta detenerse en el bulto de los pantalones del Slytherin, provocándole un gemido.

-O si hay me duele mucho.-contesto para después lamerse los labios.

-Pues tendremos que hacer algo para remediarlo. Dijo acercándose a Draco para versarle.

Sus labios estaban a unos centímetros de distancia. Podían sentir los alientos del otro. La mano de Harry acaricia la entrepierna de Draco. Sus miradas no se apartaban. Se acercaron mas, solo un centímetro y sentirían el placer de los labios del otro.

-HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!-Grito alguien tirando de la oreja del moreno.

-Ah! AH! suéltame!- dijo Harry haciendo un signo de dolor.  
Draco se quedo estático, viendo como Pansy Parkinson le había estropeado la oportunidad de saborear la ambrosía que eran los labios de Harry. Su ceño se frunció.

-Draco!-Dijo Pansy, mirándole directamente.-Deja en paz a mi chico! Nunca lo conseguirás!Es mío! Lo oíste!

Un sonrisa de triunfo apareció en el rostro de la chica.

-Además no sabrías satisfacerlo como yo.

-Como!-Grito poniéndose de pie.

-Pues lo que has oído! Además, para que lo quieres tu! Si no te interesa! Dijiste que es un pordiosero, flacucho, no se otras cosas mas. Es imposible que estés interesado en el? Verdad?

Una mirada de odio atravesó el rostro de Malfoy.

-Bien! Como a quedado las cosas claras: Ahora Harry y yo tendremos una charla en P-R-I-V-A-D-O.- Dijo lanzándole una mirada a Harry.-Vamos!

Y así, se fue llevándose a un Harry por las orejas. Y Dejando a un Draco con ganas de pelea.

-Te arrepentirás de retarme., Pansy, no sabes lo que as provocado….-Dijo mientras se iba por el lado contrario y sonreía.

Pero claro que sabia Pansy lo que había hecho, el que no sabia donde se metía era el pobre Draco….

Continuará…….

Neko: Es un apodo que me dieron mis amigas durante un tiempo, porque me tinte el pelo y se me quedo naranja, que es igual que el pelaje de la salvaje (y que lo es) gata de mi amiga Moony. Le tengo pánico a esa salvaje!

Bueno…Que os ha aparecido? Quería que la gente también viese la otra parte interesada. Ya que sabemos lo que pasaba con Draquito. Muaaah! Que injusto es el mundo! Pero para algo están el club de las locas, digo el de las piradas... Esto….el de las brujas.., para solucionarlo! Aunque son un poco bestias! To hay que decirlo y sino ya lo veris en el próximo capitulo: Como conquistar a un mago en 5 días (parte 1).

Gracias por leer.


End file.
